Conventionally, various schemes have been invented for a beverage supply apparatus such as a tea dispenser and a coffee machine and used in various scenes. Not only there are apparatuses supplying drinks by agitating powders and hot water but also some apparatuses foaming milk are included.
For example, a tea dispenser including a powder tea supply apparatus includes a water boiling portion for boiling water and a grating portion for grating tea leaves in a main body including an operation panel, and stores powder tea ejected from the grating portion and supplies a certain amount into a container.
A beverage agitation apparatus is provided with agitation means in a mixing bowl. The mixing bowl is formed like a container for storing a drink therein. The agitation means is implemented as such a component that a disk-shaped agitation blade is provided around a rotation shaft and disposed in a central portion of the mixing bowl. In this beverage agitation tank, the agitation means is rotationally driven while a drink is stored in the mixing ball so that the drink is agitated by the agitation means.
Cappuccino and cafe latte represent coffee of which surface is covered with a layer of foamed milk. Steam has generally been made use of for foaming milk, however, a skillful operation has been required therefor.
PTDs 1 to 4 below disclose beverage preparation apparatuses as described above.